The present invention is directed to an improved light fixture and in particular to an improved light fixture adapted to receive a wedge base automotive bulb.
Various types of light fixtures have been proposed for receipt of wedge base automotive bulbs such as the "194" automotive bulb. These fixtures have typically included a separate base plate member which receives a socket member. The socket member is typically secured to the base plate member through a bayonette type attachment arrangement. The socket member is typically provided with connector pins to receive the base portion of the bulb and for connection to appropriate lead wires. Accordingly, the assembly of these light fixtures requires the separate steps of assembling the socket member to the base plate member and the attachment of the connector pins to the socket member.
It is desirable to provlde a light fixture which can receive a wedge base light bulb which does not require the separate assembly of the base plate member to the socket member. It is further desirable that the socket member cooperates with the connector pins to facilitate the assembly and retention of the connector pins within the socket member.